Kulipari X: The Legendary Ninja Frogs of Awseomeness
Kulipari X: The Legendary Frogs of Awesomeness is a Video game created for the Wii U and Xbox 1 which will be released in July 12 2017. It is based off the TV show created by Splash Entertainment known as Kulipari: An army of Frogs. Unlike the TV show it is based off it takes place of a Japanese setting and it is like the animes One Piece, Fairy Tail and Magi. A TV show will be released on the same day as the game. Plot Many years ago there lived legendary Frog warriors known as Kulipari who defended the land from the forces of evil. Unfortunately one of the Kulipari had turned evil and decided to harm his fellows resulting in a massacure that resulted in all the Kulipari dying. After the death of the Kulipari race, many frog warriors had decided to gain the power of the Kulipari poison to live the dream of becoming a Kulipari. This must happen in order to kill the evil Kulipari warrior and to create a new Generation of Kulipari. One lone and wandering Frog warrior named Darrel, wants to achive the dream thinking it could make his late father proud of him. He decided to go on a journey to gain the power of the poison. Unfortunately while trying to gain the poison he has witnessed an evil force he knows he can't fight, which is the evil Scorpion Army led by Lord Marmoo, an evil dooer who has killed many frogs who wanted to gain the poison of the Kulipari to get the poison himself to take over the Eastern Deserts. Worst of all he as aids of fake Kulipari (evil frogs faking to be Kulipari), Monkey, Rat, Weasel and Lizard mercinaries with the aid of Jadis the Spider Queen to help his scorpion army. Characters *Darrel - (voiced by Leo Howard) a lone warrior Frog who wants to gain the poison powers of the Kulipari to make a difference in the world just like his late father, who was a Kulipari warrior. He's not so confident in getting into fights with nasty people. *Razman - (voiced by Travis Willingham) a legendary Kulipari warrior who was imprisoned by the Government for dangerous crimes against destroying people's merchandise and beating up the owners. He was actually framed by the Government who was actually supplying their citizens as slaves and weapons to Lord Marmoo. He joined Darrel on his journey, he's a gruff and tough guy. *Mara Katara - (voiced by Olivia Holt) a young Fenec girl who wants rob Kulipari because she claims that Kulipari were dirty theives after loosing her mother, aunt and cousin Lae to the evil Kulipari traitor Rastan - Lu and his gang of Kulipari fakers who were working for Lord Marmoo. * Weasly McKhan - (voiced by Wayne Grayson) a 17 year old Weasel trooper who was the cheif officer of a village after his father had died. He joined to get out of his duties to help the world after having a trauma of dealing with a dumb aristocrat person in his village who wasn't caring for his ill daughter Villains *Lord Marmoo - (voiced by Keith David) The evil Scorpion Boss and the ruler of the Eastern Deserts who wants to kill the Frog warriors who want to gain the poison of the Kulipari to create a new generation of Kulipari to stop his reign of terror. He has Ultra Rangorok the evil poison of Blood and Destruction. He's a little tempermental if he fails. *Demon-Lu - (voiced by Tom Habberkorn) The Kulipari warrior who turned Rogue and decided to kill his kin. He wants to dominate the frog people under an Iron fist. He is aided by evil Frogs faking to be Kulipari to make people think Kulipari are evil killers. He is a member of the trinity 3 a group of Marmoo's right hand men and a expert spy and assassin with his goons. *Commander Pigo Category:Fan Games